


you were there first

by findyourstars



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourstars/pseuds/findyourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a high-ranking assassin in the small, otherworldly village of Silas, and Carmilla is her soul-bonded guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something in this vein years ago with Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez (with Brittany as the angel), but I woke up at 3am today and decided that I needed to revisit it with these two assholes.

Laura’s lungs feel like they’re about to burst. She looks behind her, heart tight in her chest, and somehow musters up the energy to run even faster.

Her feet hit the ground in rapid one-two-one-two succession, sending gravel skittering like buckshot, and, with a final glance back in the direction of her pursuers, she skids around a corner into the alley behind a Thai place.

Too late she realizes it was a crap decision — it’s a dead end, and the discarded crates aren’t stacked high enough for her to make it up onto the roof.

“Damn it all to hell,” she hisses, adrenaline pumping through her veins like a drug, and turns to face the mouth of the alley. Her fists are bruised and shaky as she raises them before her, and she hopes she cuts a more imposing figure than she feels.

“Well you’re being particularly _idiotic_ today.”

Laura doesn’t look away from the shadows before her, eyes flicking back and forth in search of movement. “It’s not like you’ve been any help,” she breathes. “I’m kind of flying solo here.”

Carmilla’s laugh is like the brush of silk across her skin. “Fine, you’re right.” There’s a soft rustling behind Laura, and a whisper of cold air. “Get behind those boxes and don’t be a hero.”

She can hear voices outside the alley now, and she’s tired of running and wants _so badly_ to hit someone, but Carmilla is nudging her away and she obediently crouches behind a palette of empty crates.

“I could have taken them,” she mumbles stubbornly, and is rewarded by another laugh from Carmilla.

“Hold still, cupcake.” And then Carmilla is kneeling behind her, form shimmering and only half-tangible, and a pair of glorious wings unfold from her back. Her feathers are as black as the spaces between the stars, and they ghost around Laura in a motion reminiscent of a hug, holding her securely against Carmilla’s chest.

“She went this way!” A man yells, and after a moment four thugs come charging into the alley. They’re armed to the teeth and breathing hard, and they’re so close Laura can smell the alcohol rolling off them in waves.

“It’s a dead end,” one of them growls. “Spread out and check everything.”

Laura can’t help it; when a burly swordsman peers behind her stack of crates, his breath foul on her face, she shrinks back against Carmilla. The angel just chuckles, and Laura feels her fingers begin to ghost gently through her hair, like she’s saying _hush, pet._

“She’s not here!” The man yells, looking right through her, and Laura flinches back as his spittle hits her square in the face.

“Let’s move on, then,” the ringleader orders, and after another moment their heavy footfalls have gone.

Laura leans her head back against Carmilla’s chest with a long sigh, and the angel leans down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“The evening is still young,” she breathes. “Plenty of time to rob from the rich and give to the poor.”

Laura snorts and reluctantly disentangles herself from Carmilla’s large and velvety wings. “Yeah, if only I were so noble.”

Carmilla just gives her a soft, affectionate smile. “Who needs nobility, anyways?” And then when Laura blinks she is gone, vanished into the night air like smoke on a breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see how all our other friends fit into Laura and Carmilla's little world, and the beginnings of a plot are unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta Ace, who can be found on AO3 at aasyla. She's been incredibly invaluable in helping me with worldbuilding and characterization, and I probably wouldn't still be writing this without her.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @ clarkesmech. Prompts are always welcome in my ask!

The door of the Alchemy Room drifts closed behind Laura, and she pauses to let her eyes adjust to the gloom of the bar. It’s fairly quiet at this time of the evening. The night rush hasn’t come in yet, and she can hear her own footsteps against the dingy floor.

There’s a girl behind the bar, her amber curls loose against her shoulders as she rubs aggressively at a glass that has seen better days. Laura waits until the girl looks up and flashes Laura a small, secret smile.

That’s her cue.

Laura vanishes into the back of the establishment, counting doors in her head until she reaches her destination. The handle is cold to her touch, and she reaches up with her free hand for the pendant around her neck.

“Wake up, Carm,” she whispers, feeling the bronze warm beneath her fingers as she draws energy from her soul-bonded angel. As if on cue, she _feels_ Carmilla for a split second: a brush of fingertips across the nape of her neck.

A spark of energy jumps from her palm, and the door unlocks.

“Thanks,” Laura whispers, and she slides into the storeroom.

Perry joins her a few minutes later, wiping her hands on one of the dishtowels she always seems to have with her.

“I don’t know why we have to meet in here,” she fusses. “We have much cleaner rooms in the front of the bar.”

“I can put wards on this room.” Laura shrugs and lowers the hood of her cape. Her hair is tousled and sticking out in several different directions, and she hears Carmilla laugh as struggles to calm it.

Perry hears nothing.

“LaFontaine will be here shortly,” Perry reports. She dusts off a short box and settles herself carefully, fidgeting with the skirts of her bartender’s uniform.

“I’m here,” LaFontaine says from the door. Their face is smudged with ash and some mysterious pale blue powder. Laura smiles and pats the barrel to her right.

“Has anyone heard from Danny?” LaF asks as they plop down beside Laura.

“She’s out patrolling,” Laura replies. “But I wanted to give you two an update before the Harvest Festival.”

The Harvest Festival: a week-long marathon of debauchery and hedonism celebrating the largest full moon of the year. It means an influx of customers for Perry and LaF at the bar…and an influx of criminals and bounty targets for Laura and Danny.

At its mention, Perry and LaF both groan. 

“I wanted to solidify the new orange-and-mint cocktail recipe before things got too crazy around here,” LaF grumbles. “But there’s no way I’ll have it done by the end of the week.”

“We’re going to be incredibly understaffed,” Perry puts in. “Which means nothing will get properly put away.”

Laura shrugs. “Anyways, Danny and I are tracking a werewolf pack that we think will show their faces at the beginning of the festival, before things get too wild.” She digs into her satchel and pulls out a series of hand-drawn notes. “This is what their pack leader looks like.”

Perry and LaF each take one and begin to study them. “He’s very…plain-looking,” LaF says after a moment. “He’ll be hard to pick out from a crowd.”

Laura nods. “We’ve gotten some really odd reports from the Guild over at Fort Styria. Danny and I think he’s using a glamor that keeps him from attracting attention.”

“Well then how are we supposed to identify him?” Perry asks.

“I’m working with Carmilla to create some sort of charm that will identify supernatural creatures,” Laura announces proudly. “It will be small enough to put in your pocket, so you can feel it vibrating.”

LaF looks intrigued, but Perry is still frowning. Laura knows Perry doesn’t like dealing with her guardian angel — she presents too many variables, and the fact that Carmilla doesn’t often choose to reveal herself to Laura’s companions makes her untrustworthy in Perry’s eyes. 

Laura shakes her head, trying to dislodge the feelings of discomfort prickling in her stomach. “I’ll meet up with Danny to finalize the plan, but consider these your marching orders for the time being. Find Bash and send us a message when you do.”

—

The night is cool on her bare arms. Laura leans against the chimney and extends a leg in front of her, fidgeting until she’s comfortable against the tiles of the roof.

“Red still doesn’t like me.”

Carmilla used to startle Laura when she would appear without warning. Her angel had even made a game out of it for a little while: choosing the most inopportune times to take her physical form in order to keep Laura on her toes.

But nothing much startles Laura anymore, even Carmilla.

Laura looks over at Carmilla, who is reclining against the chimney beside her in a perfect display of casual grace. Even when she chooses to appear without her wings, like now, she still has a certain otherworldly glow about her that makes Laura’s heart skip in her chest when they’re this close.

“What did you say?”

“Perry,” Carmilla repeats, rolling her eyes. “She doesn’t like me. Not that I care,” she adds hurriedly, “but she makes it pretty damn clear.”

Laura nibbles on the corner of her lip. “She’s just not great with…things that don’t fit into her realm of normal, I guess.”

Carmilla snorts prettily. “Yet she spends her shifts fraternizing with assassins in a back room of a bar.”

“Yeah, but — Danny and I don’t look different, you know?”

Carmilla stares pointedly at the daggers strapped to Laura’s shins. “She’s clearly never seen you fight.”

“And we’re going to keep it that way,” Laura replies sharply. “Perry and LaF don’t need to get any more involved in this than they already are.”

Carmilla’s gaze drifts away, like she’s suddenly bored with this conversation. “Whatever.” Laura watches her for a moment, her eyes on the sharp line of Carmilla’s jaw, until Carmilla chooses to return her attention to Laura. “What?”

Laura shrugs, a quick jerk of her shoulders, and ducks in to press a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. “Nothing. You’re cute.”

Carmilla scoffs, but Laura can see the faint pink tinge beginning to color her cheekbones. “Most people don’t describe avenging angels as _cute_ , creampuff.”

Laura leans in again, pausing this time when her forehead is pressed against Carmilla’s. “ _Most people_ aren’t the best assassins in their provinces.”

Carmilla gives a pleased little exhale and closes the gap between them in a kiss. Laura thinks she heard her mutter something about “don’t get cocky,” but then Carmilla does this _thing_ with her tongue that wipes all thoughts from her head and leaves her aching for more.

It wouldn’t be the first time they’d had sex on a rooftop, but Laura’s supposed to be on guard tonight, so when she feels her hormones beginning to get the better of her she pressed her palms gently against Carmilla’s shoulders until the angel takes the hint.

“I’ve got to wait for Danny,” Laura says reluctantly. “Later, though?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes spectacularly, but she gives Laura a final peck on the lips and leans back obediently. 

They spend the next hour or so in silence, with Laura watching the city streets and Carmilla watching the stars. Laura almost thinks Carmilla has fallen into a light doze when she feels a tingle at the back of her neck and subtly palms the knives tucked into the tops of her boots.

“It’s just me.” It’s Danny’s voice, and Laura relaxes. The other assassin has summited the roof and is picking her way towards them, her feet soft and sure on the slippery tiles.

“Hi Danny,” Laura smiles at her. “How was patrolling?”

“Mmm.” Danny shrugs and folds her gangly form into a tailor’s seat across from Laura with the grace of a jungle cat. “There was a group of spriggans on the edge of the woods that were hoping to raise some hell, but I convinced them of otherwise.”

Now that Laura looks closer, she can see sap striping Danny’s loose clothing like blood. Her smile widens. “Nice.”

Danny nods, and her gaze darts to Carmilla as if just now seeing her. “She-demon,” she greets the angel tightly. Carmilla flicks her fingers in a lazy wave.

“Where’s your better half this evening?” Carmilla drawls.

“I’m here!” Kirsch materializes on the roof behind Danny, his tawny wings stretched wide.

Laura furrows her brow at him. “Kirsch, you look awful. You need to…recharge or something.”

Kirsch tries to shrug off her concern, but his arms are shaking like he’s just run a marathon, and his wings look like he’s beginning to molt. “I’m good, Little Bit. Danny and I were just kicking some serious butt.”

“Don’t be dumb,” Carmilla snaps from Laura’s other side. “Go rest, or I’ll drag you back myself.”

“They’re right,” Danny says, although she looks a little peeved to be agreeing with Carmilla. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

Kirsch pouts, but he obediently folds his wings against his back and winks out of sight.

“You should go rest, too,” Danny says, nudging her shoulder against Laura’s affectionately. “You need to be fresh for our dawn patrol.”

Laura is about to disagree, but her body takes over and she has to cover a wide, jaw-splitting yawn. Carmilla snorts derisively. “Fine,” Laura says, shooting a quick glare over at her angel. “But I’ll see you back here in a few hours?”

“Sounds good. Night, Laura.”

“Night, Danny.”


End file.
